Virtual computing is an important component of cloud computing. One can rent a virtual computer that is located somewhere in the Internet to run one's applications. While this is an appropriate method for accessing cheap cycles, it also has an inherent threat: since the application runs on somebody else's computer, no guarantees can be given on the privacy of one's data and application. Today's general purpose processors do not provide a mechanism to protect against owners of the cloud or network-based computer (i.e., infrastructure providers) snooping the networked computer.